


creyente

by Sly_Bletchley



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gray enamorado, Gray-centric (Fairy Tail), Lucy rayito de sol, Romance, tan dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Bletchley/pseuds/Sly_Bletchley
Summary: Intento rezar, pero lo único que logro es repetir su nombre.





	creyente

—Rezo y rezo, y sólo repito tu nombre—

Había algo maravilloso en la manera que Lucy Heartfilia se movía en la vida de los demás, y como lo hizo en la suya. Su tacto era caliente, y cuando ponía la mano en su pecho o espalda ante alguna situación, sentía como si le quemara. Realmente a su corazón le encantaba, porque se batía loco, de un lado a otro.

La vida se le hizo más divertida y luminosa. El Sol le pegaba en la cara y lo disfrutaba, en especial cuando estaba ella al lado charlando y riendo. Ya no le gustaba tanto la lluvia, se le hacía en verdad molesta, más cuando perdía sus prendas por la calle y ella le ayudaba a buscarlas. El helado le gustó aún más y la tarta de fresa también, mientras Erza no se enterara de que de vez en cuando Mirajane cedía a darle un trozo cuando no estaba, y de que quien más lo probaba era Lucy.

Y cuando antes Dios le era indiferente, ahora a veces hasta le rezaba.

Pero todo tomó un rumbo demasiado abrumador. No es capaz de recodar cómo llegó a que Lucy sonriera más cuando le hablaba, en un principio creyó que era su imaginación. Mirajane no creía lo mismo. Happy tampoco, aunque él no se lo tomaba realmente en serio. Gray sólo pensó que estaba bien con mirarla, pero pronto descubrió que se equivocaba.

Frente a sus labios rosados era un sirviente nada más, y a sus ojos preciosos un simple humano con debilidades. Bajo su tacto ninguna magia que pudiera tener serviría, y su hielo decidió actuar bajo su disposición.

Se siente estúpido cada vez que siente sus mejillas doler, cuando se da cuenta de que está sonriendo más de la cuenta. Pero está tan feliz por observarla y ser capaz de tocar algo así, que al final del día le da igual. Sus ojos, cabe decir, han decidido que sobre todas las cosas, es el mejor paisaje que puedan presenciar.

Gray está admirado. Gray la admira como a pocas personas, y la siente como nadie más. La suavidad cautivadora de sus piernas y el encantador tamaño de los dedos de sus pies. Lo tersa que es la piel en su abdomen, en sus muslos, y la calidez de su entrepierna, donde le encantaría derrumbarse y dormir todas las noches de insomnio que, antes de ella, lo aquejaban. Y lo tierno que es el rollito sobre el cinturón de su falda.

Está más cuerdo que nunca, en todos sus sentidos; todos lo dirigen a ella.

Ella y su cabello. Huele a la fragancia más exquisita. Ella y su sonrisa. Arte invaluable. Ella y su dulzura. La que siente bajo su lengua. Ella y su voz. Suena como lo haría Dios —está seguro. Ella y sus perfecciones. Esos lunares, manchas y líneas que sus yemas agradecen cada noche tocar.

Gray está enamorado. Y aunque a veces le rezaba a Dios, la realidad es que siempre se encuentra rezando su nombre.


End file.
